Installation of rock bolts in order to stabilize unstable rock face in tunnels and galleries is potentially unsafe because of the risk for collapsing structures. For that reason it is a desire that the operator always stays under secured rock while installing the rock bolts. That is that it is possible for him to stand under an already stabilized rock face while installing further rock face stabilizing bolts.
According to the background art, installation is made purely manually or in a mechanized or semi-mechanized way with the help of rock bolt installation appliances. There are rigs available for fully mechanized installation of rock bolts. Such equipment is not always economically justified, in particular in smaller cites.